This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of this proposal is to evaluate the potential of monkey pluripotent stem cells to contribute to the female germ cell lineage, and to explore the feasibility of deriving functional oocytes suitable for use in assisted reproductive technologies. Our main hypothesis is that primate pluripotent stem cells derived from fertilized embryos, experimentally reprogrammed by somatic cell nuclear transfer or iPS approaches are capable of forming female germ cells and gametes upon spontaneous or directed differentiation.